1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape loading device, and more particularly, to a tape loading device for use in a tape recorder which, when the tape is loaded, prevents the force on a pole base from being transmitted back to a driving gear member and main slide, so that the gear member and main slide can be protected from abrasion.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional tape loading device. Such a loading device includes a pair of loading gears 1 and 2 which rotate while engaged with each other; a main slide 3 capable of being moved laterally and having a rack gear portion 4 which is in mesh with a sector gear portion 1' of the driving loading gear 1; a pair of loading arms 5 and 6, resiliently mounted on loading gears 1 and 2, respectively, by means of springs 7 and 8; a pair of pole bases 9 and 10 each having a guide roller for guiding a tape 100 and a slanted pole; and a pair of connecting links 11 and 12, one end of each being connected to loading arms 5 and 6 respectively, and their other ends being connected to pole bases 9 and 10, respectively.
In the above-described tape loading device, main slide 3 is moved in one direction by means of a motor (not shown) and a master gear (not shown), so as to rotate the driving loading gear 1. At this time, loading gears 1 and 2, being engaged with each other, are rotated to move pole bases 9 and 10 and thus load the tape 100 onto a rotary drum 13, as shown in FIG. 1. Once the tape has been loaded, main slide 3 is moved further in the same direction so as to further rotate the driving loading gear 1. At this time, loading gears 1 and 2 both rotate, so that springs 7 and 8 are completely extended and pole bases 9 and 10 are pressed to be secured at the loading positions, respectively.
However, with the tape thus loaded, pole bases 9 and 10 are pushed in the unloading direction (indicated by arrow A) by tape 100. This force is transmitted back to loading gears 1 and 2 via connecting links 11 and 12 and loading arms 5 and 6 (because springs 7 and 8 are fully extended), and ultimately acts on sector gear portion 1' of the driving loading gear 1 and on rack gear portion 4 which is in mesh with sector gear portion 1'. Thus, rack gear portion 4 of main slide 3 and the sector gear portion 1' become worn unnecessarily.
Also, as shown in FIG.2, the above conventional tape loading device includes loading gears 1 and 2 and loading arms 5 and 6, separately arranged on the tape recorder deck and resiliently installed in contact with one another via springs 7 and 8. Such a structure is complicated and requires many components, making assembly difficult and resulting in high manufacturing costs.